


into your arms

by tinyyy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyyy/pseuds/tinyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>then Kibum makes a wrong turn and finds himself in a little forest. then Jonghyun makes the right choice to let him inside his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2011, also on [livejournal](http://quite-poetic.livejournal.com/4228.html).
> 
> lapslock c:

**spring**  
then he finds himself completely surrounded by green. everything was green, with hues of pinks and oranges seeping from the branches and leaves of the trees.  
  
Kibum blinks, twice, thrice, and rubs his eyes which were struck by the fresh sunlight. his feet takes him further into the heart of the little forest. his feet takes him to boy just about his age – about seven or eight – folding pieces of red, yellow, and pink colored papers as he sat on the blades of green grass.  
  
Kibum blinks, twice, before they notice each other’s presence.  
  
“trespasser.” the boy pointed his finger at Kibum with innocent eyes.  
  
“sorry.” Kibum gives a pout and was about to turn around and head back. but he heard the boy yell “wait!” at him.  
  
“i guess you could. . . stay. but this is still my territory, and you’re still a trespasser.” the boy sheepishly says as he keeps on folding a piece of red paper.  
  
Kibum walks over to him and feels the blades of grass in between his toes as he sits across the boy. “how can i not be a trespasser?” he asks, fumbling with one sheet of pink paper.  
  
the boy shrugs and looks, then makes a thinking face. “ask permission?” he answers, unsure.  
  
“please.” Kibum’s straight to the point.  
  
the boy sighs, and scratches the back of his head. “fine, fine.” he nods to himself then he leans closer, hands flat on the ground. “this is _our_ territory, okay? don’t you forget that my friend.” his face was drop dead serious, but Kibum couldn’t help but chuckle. “now help me fold some more paper planes.”  
  
( “is your name Jinsuk?” the boy asks, finishing another paper plane and setting it aside with the others.  
  
Kibum scrunches his eyebrows. “why?”  
  
“you look like a Jinsuk.”  
  
“it’s actually Kibum.”  
  
“oh, i’m Jonghyun.”  
  
“what are these for?” Kibum says as he finishes his own paper plane.  
  
Jonghyun shrugs. “i don’t know.” then he gives a grin.  
  
Kibum blinks, once. then he chuckles. “weirdo.” )  
  
  
  
  
 **under the scorching sun**  
Jonghyun builds an empire. he draws demarcation lines on the dirt and tugs out leaves from bushes and reachable trees.  
  
then Kibum arrives with a picnic basket in tow and a confused look on his face. “what are you doing?”  
  
Jonghyun grins at him and waves at him as a greeting. “it’s a fortress.” he gives Kibum a peace sign.  
  
Kibum shrugs. “i don’t care, i’m eating.” he sits on the dry grass and begins to open the basket.  
  
“aren’t you going to help me fight off monsters?” Jonghyun pleaded and poked Kibum’s shoulder with the tip of his plastic sword.  
  
Kibum chews, and talks with his mouth full. “aren’t you the monster yourself?”  
  
Jonghyun stares at him, baffled.  
  
“dino.”  
  
“i am so not gonna defend you forever and ever, Kibum.” he declares with a scrunch of eyebrows and runs off to his own battlefield with all his might.  
  
“call me when you get hungry.” Kibum yells and continues to devour the loaves of bread with grape jelly in between.  
  
Jonghyun sticks his tongue out and pulls down his lower eyelid, because he’s a freaking knight, not a dinosaur.  
  
  
  
Kibum wakes up to a pink sunset and the smell of chocolate milk. he forgets how he had fallen asleep in the first place.  
  
Jonghyun lays there next to him, exhausted from all the pretend fight he has done, using the checkered picnic mat as his own blanket.  
  
Jonghyun snores. Kibum laughs.  
  
  
  
  
 **autumn**  
Kibum is twelve years old, and is on that stage where he over achieves everything.  
  
he hears the faint call of his name in his mother’s voice from behind and tastes salt on his tongue as he runs, closed fists wiping away his own tears. because everything is too much for Kibum. there’s too much pressure and contradicting feelings inside of him, and it’s just too much. he reaches their territory, and sees what was once green is now a mess of vermillion with spots or orange and brown.  
  
Kibum surveys the place as he sniffs. dry leaves crackled under the sole of his shoes as he looks for signs of Jonghyun. he isn’t here. Kibum sighs thankfully; because his pride would go down the drain if Jonghyun saw him sobbing with a distorted face and runny nose.  
  
“Kibum?” he hears that familiar voice. Jonghyun rushes to Kibum from behind the bushes and displays a look of shock on his face. “what happened? why are you crying? hey, talk to me.” Jonghyun takes hold of his shoulders and shakes him for a response.  
  
“it’s too much, okay. it’s too much.” Kibum yells through his sobs.  
  
Jonghyun backs off, startled. “why?” he continues to ask.  
  
Kibum sniffs with all his might and inhales deeply. “i’ve mastered Claire De Lune on piano, advanced to English level three, and i know how to do a six o’clock in dance class.” with his nasal voice, he shouts at Jonghyun.  
  
“so those are tears of joy?”  
  
“it’s not, you idiot.” Kibum retorts and wails loudly as his tears flow down. “i just have so much things to do and to accomplish and i don’t feel like living anymore.”  
  
Jonghyun purses his lips. “then why don’t you quit one of those extra classes you have?” he suggests.  
  
“i want everyone to see that i left the class because i can. but whenever i accomplish something or advance to another level, i just feel like testing my abilities to see if i can do even better.” he contradicts himself and lets out his uncontrollable sobs in uneven patterns.  
  
Kibum is in distress, Jonghyun feels it.  
  
Jonghyun envelopes Kibum in a tight hug before the boy could go on about his miserable life any further. “you know what makes me happy?” Jonghyun asks as he swings from side to side, arms locked around Kibum’s thin frame.  
  
Kibum sniffs. he thinks that Jonghyun smells like vanilla.  
  
“hugs. it makes me happy. it makes me feel that someone is always there to shield you from all the problems in the world.” Jonghyun answers his own question, and he felt Kibum tugging at the fabric of his shirt.  
  
Kibum sniffs, he thinks that Jonghyun smells like someone he should treasure.  
  
  
  
( “crunching dried leaves underfoot makes me happy.” Kibum suddenly says in a small voice as they sit under the shade of a tree, falling leaves showering upon them from time to time.  
  
Jonghyun looks at him then stands up. he offers a smile and his hand to help Kibum stand up. )  
  
  
  
  
 **it rained**  
the sound of pencil against paper and the plucking of guitar strings made the place seem almost magical.  
  
Kibum stares at the clouds above him. he swallows, and interrupts the musician’s reverie. “it’s gonna rain.” he announces, as he places his geometry homework back inside his backpack.  
  
only the melody of the guitar strings remain, but was soon brought to a stop when a loud thunder crackles from the sky.  
  
Kibum stands up, Jonghyun surveys the atmosphere.  
  
and then there was a cloudburst and they had to scramble out of the are a and back to their homes.  
  
“your guitar.” Kibum worries over the instrument which acts as their umbrella since neither of them had one.  
  
“i don’t care.” Jonghyun replies, hooking an arm around Kibum to pull him closer underneath the guitar.  
  
  
  
“my guitar broke.” Jonghyun murmurs the moment he sees Kibum the next day.  
  
“congratulations.” Kibum gives him a sarcastic grin.  
  
  
  
  
 **winter**  
Kibum exhales, and it turns into fog. he can’t help but be astonished by the stars which were plastered on to the breathtaking night sky. he puts down his telescope on the space between him and Jonghyun, then he leans more comfortably on the thick wooden trunk.  
  
Jonghyun’s gloved hand writes at its maximum speed as it forms words of sweet nothings and creates rhyming stanzas.  
  
Kibum figures that he must be really inspired at the moment. but frankly, he can’t help but wonder how Jonghyun manages to spend hours writing songs and deal with the all the high school pressure and drama at the same time. also, there is nothing to distract Kibum from the bitingly cold weather of the night, unlike the songwriter beside him.  
  
Jonghyun stops writing. “are you okay?” he asks the boy with pink tinted cheeks.  
  
“somewhat.” Kibum bluffs.  
  
Jonghyun shakes his head as he removes his glove from one hand. “i don’t think so.”  
  
“i’m f-fine.” Kibum stutters from his shaking teeth. he looks away in embarrassment.  
  
Jonghyun gives a glove to Kibum, the latter quickly proceeded to wear it.  
  
“but what am i gonna do with my left hand?” Kibum whines and complains as he stops himself from shivering.  
  
Jonghyun just stares. then he intertwines their fingers together, and they hold hands to keep the warmth.  
  
Kibum’s face turns pinker, and it’s not because of the bitingly cold wind.  
  
  
  
  
 **in full bloom**  
the small forest is lush with a variety of flowers in spring. different colors of blooms are patching the green bushes and a sweet scent fills the air as a breeze passes by.  
  
Kibum shuffles around the area, and finds a single rosebush in the middle of wild berries. “hey, Jjong.” he calls out, dozens of picked flowers in one hand.  
  
Jonghyun answers with an incoherent noise as he picks out the prettiest hydrangea.  
  
“there are roses here.”  
  
“awesome, go pick some.”  
  
Kibum does, then his fingertip meets something sharp, then all he feels is warm liquid trickling down his hand. then there was a stinging pain on his forefinger as blood oozes out heavily. Kibum doesn’t know what to do, all he knows is that it freaking hurts.  
  
“hey Kibum. do you think she’ll like this?” Jonghyun asks, back turned to him as he gathers up all the different flowers they have collected.  
  
Kibum is frozen, he feels that something hurts – besides his finger.  
  
“shit, why are you bleeding? oh god, Kibum.” Jonghyun, with genuine concern, sets aside the messy bouquet and hurries over to where Kibum is.  
  
as Jonghyun takes Kibum’s hand in his and fumbles it with raw panic, Kibum feels that something hurts.  
  
(the tearing pain of his heart hurts more than that stinging pain on his forefinger)  
  
  
  
“roses have thorns.” Jonghyun says as-a-matter-of-factly while wrapping up the cut with a band aid.  
  
“i know.” he answers, eyes on the ground, not meeting Jonghyun’s. “she better be pretty.” Kibum mutters.  
  
“i know.” Jonghyun grins a love struck grin. “more than pretty, i swear.” his face is flushed.  
  
Kibum wants to ask for another band aid for his heart, but settles on glaring at Jonghyun as he jabs his ribs with his fingers.  
  
  
  
  
 **there was snow**  
Kibum’s hobby is photography, and Jonghyun is heart broken from his fourteenth girlfriend. or so it seems.  
  
Jonghyun sniffs after every sound of the shutter as Kibum photographs the pure, white scenery before him.  
  
“care to tell me what happened or are you fine just sulking there by that tree?” Kibum asks without removing his gaze from the viewfinder.  
  
“it’s complicated.” Jonghyun answers and leans his head against the wood, eye closed, beanie pulled down to cover his face.  
  
“ _you’re_ complicated.”  
  
“your fault.”  
  
Kibum lowers down his camera and blinks, once, twice, thrice. he turns around to face Jonghyun. he snickers. “excuse me?”  
  
“you’re complex and confusing.” he mutters, voice in a frail whisper.  
  
Kibum blinks, once, twice, and smiles. “that’s what makes me special.” he’s still smiling, and nods to agree with himself. he turns back around to capture the scenery. “Jjong, why are you suddenly so vague, i don’t get—”  
  
Jonghyun sighs. “you’re confusing me.” and Jonghyun was suddenly hugging Kibum from the back.  
  
Kibum felt breath on his ears and arms encircling him tightly. Jonghyun’s head rests on his shoulder. Kibum blinks, once. “you’re confusing _me_.” he keeps still and felt something tugging at his heartstrings.  
  
Jonghyun chuckles, and it’s not a happy one. then he exhales and releases Kibum from the hug. “sorry ‘bout that.” he grins sheepishly.  
  
Kibum still feels something tugging at heartstrings. “i don’t get it.” he chuckles back then draws in a deep breath.  
  
  
  
( “hey Kibum.” Jonghyun says as they view the pictures Kibum had taken a while ago, sitting side by side against the humongous trunk of their favorite tree.  
  
“hm?” Kibum mutters as he continues to be fascinated by the brightly lit moon against the vast dark blue-grey sky.  
  
“do you like boys?”  
  
“i want to punch you in the face for asking that question so bluntly.”  
  
Jonghyun laughs, then proceeds to bury his face against Kibum’s arm. “hey Kibum.” he says, voice muffled by the fabric of Kibum’s coat.  
  
“what?”  
  
Jonghyun then answers a few heartbeats too late. “nothing.” Kibum feels his head shake from left to right.  
  
Kibum doesn’t expect anything, but his heart seems to ache just a little bit. )  
  
  
  
  
 **summer**  
the heat was excruciating, and so is Kibum’s complaints about his dry skin and sweat stained shirt and how the grass is annoyingly itchy on his legs.  
  
Jonghyun ran his tongue on the melting block of tangerine colored ice and narrows his eyes at Kibum. “then go back to your air-conditioned room, damn it.” he scrunches his eyebrows.  
  
there was a popping sound as Kibum releases the popsicle from his mouth. he pouts. “i don’t want to.”  
  
Jonghyun smirks. “and why is that?”  
  
“just because.” Kibum puts on a mask of annoyance to cover up the pink on his cheeks.  
  
Jonghyun chuckles and lies down on Kibum’s lap.  
  
“if you get an orange stain on my shorts—”  
  
“i’ll lick it clean.” Jonghyun deadpans.  
  
“you piss me off.”  
  
“i like you.”  
  
“you still piss me off.”  
  
  
  
Kibum wakes up to light pink clouds floating against a sky that bleeds a mixture of an abundant orange and little purple. he shifts his head to the right to see a pile of about a hundred popsicle wrappers with a dozen empty soda bottles. he shifts his head to left to meet Jonghyun’s serene sleeping face, inches away from his face as the head of blond-dyed hair rests on his extended arm.  
  
Jonghyun makes incoherent noises and sleeps with his eyes half open.  
  
Kibum laughs, feels déjà vu, and thinks that if it’s meant to be, then it will be.  
  
  
  
  
 **dead leaves everywhere**  
Kibum, at age twenty, is a stressed university student from the Fine Arts department and feels like his life is hell. Jonghyun, at age twenty-one, is cherishing his last year at college and is at a crisis on which recording company, of all organizations lining up for him, he’ll sign for.  
  
Kibum, at age twenty, still find ways to act like a twelve-year old just to cheer himself up a bit.  
  
“you know what makes me happy?” Kibum asks as a brown dead leaf crackles under his shoe.  
  
“crunching dead leaves underfoot.” Jonghyun answers and gives off a bright smile as he follows Kibum around, unintentionally stepping on a few brittle leaves along his way.  
  
Kibum stops. “why do i feel like you already know this way back then?” his face displayed raw curiosity.  
  
“i kind of actually do.”  
  
he displays a thoughtful look on his face. “oh yeah. don’t remind me when i told you that.” Kibum chuckles softly as he remembers his old self and jumps for another leaf far off his path.  
  
Jonghyun races ahead of him and blocks his way. then he asks, “you know what makes me happy?”  
  
Kibum stares for a while, then he smiles proudly. “bone crushing hugs.”  
  
“that. and you.” Jonghyun declares. then he bravely closes the distance between their lips.  
  
  
  
  
 **before forever**  
Kibum’s doing Jonghyun his usual favor – to help him pick flowers. and frankly, Kibum can’t help but feel anxious, because hell would break loose and he’d have to burn this place down if this was for another girl – because if it was, Jonghyun had just led him on and Kibum would have to—  
  
“hey Kibum, there are roses here.” Jonghyun calls out.  
  
“careful, they have thorns.” he replies bitterly and tugs out whatever bloom he could find.  
  
  
  
everything was perfectly wrapped in pastel crepe papers with a pretty pink ribbon to hold the bouquet together, and Kibum couldn’t bear to keep the question from rolling off his tongue. “who is it for?” he asks, nonchalantly sweeping away leaves and petals off his clothes.  
  
Jonghyun chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. “Kibum, it’s for you, silly.” he says with a grin.  
  
Kibum’s eyes meets his. speechless, he just asks, “what?” because he might have misheard.  
  
“Kim Kibum, please be mine.” he offers the bouquet to Kibum with a hopeful smile on his face.  
  
Kibum hugs him too suddenly that Jonghyun lost his grip on the colorful bouquet. “shut up, you’re embarrassing.” he says. Jonghyun still smells like vanilla, and Kibum’s heart is doing back flips.


End file.
